Why
by Be one with Mother Russia
Summary: The world has been overtaken by a higher than S-class nin organization, and Sasuke is the head of the rebellion to save them all. But with one minor issue... Naruto is gone. Why has he disappered? on Hiatus! sp?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he walked through the deserted streets of Konoha. He was aware that lesser demons were watching him. But none would attack. He was, after all, one of the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Lands. 'It's funny,' he thought, 'the most powerful in the world is a woman with no name. She was blonde as the sunlight, though he had never seen her in it. She was just as powerful as another certain blonde that he hadn't seen in a very long time. She was helping him and his organization take down the Forty Nin. A higher-than-S-class organization that had taken over the Elemental Countries starting with Konoha, in the Land of Fire. He walked calmly to the small base she had set up. It was full of plant and animal life in a place where life had long since past. He received all of the medicines and poisons from her that he used. He occasionally came to her when even Sakura the new Slug Sage (In my story Tsunade is missing) could not help him. It was said the like another certain blonde, she had trained with two of the great sanin. The girl's code name was the Kitsune. She wore a mask that covered her face like the old ANBU of Konoha. Her hair was golden and beautiful and fell to her feet. At all times, or at least all the times he had seen her, she wore a black cloak, fully concealing her body and clothes from view. Her hands were the only thing he ever saw. Slim with long fingers that she half covered with fingerless leather gloves. Of all of this, her most interesting feature was her chakra. It was red as blood. He entered the sanctuary of her hidden garden to find her treating a patient. He watched in interest as her chakra entered a large deep gash running along a woman side from her bottom rib to her ankle. Skin began to come together, knitting the wound up well, it traveled all the down, cleaning her cut and mending her bones. When the Kitsune was done she glanced up, Sasuke kept his eyes on the woman's leg, noting that there was no scar. The woman stood, wrapping a black cloak with red clouds tight around herself. She handed the Kitsune a small velvet bag, which the Kitsune gravely accepted. When the woman had left, he asked voice full of critically, "You heal the Akatsuki members?" The Kit merely poured her black bag into her hand. The bag contained seeds. Corn seeds, cumber, mustard, sunflower, carrot, and green beans. She looked at him; he just knew underneath the mask she was raising an eyebrow. "Lady Sakura needs this month's supply of medical equipment," he told her. She nodded, and walked over to a large pile of boxes, pulling out a scroll. She sealed everything inside. "Please tell Sakura I said hello." She told said, handing him the scroll. He nodded. "Oh, and here are the poisons for the Snake bastard." She handed him a blood red pouch as well. She picked up and apple seed, shoving it into the earth and sending her Chakra with it. It produced a large tree within seconds, the apples ripe and red. She handed him a few, saying "For lunch tomorrow." He watched her for a second as she plucked apples and pulled carrots, harvesting the greens as she did every time, sealing them into another scroll. She handed it to him as well. "Why?" he asked, genuinely curious. "Why do you do this? What do you get out of killing that stoic bastard?" She looked up and him, though he couldn't see his eyes, he knew she was looking at him. She pulled off the left half glove, showing him her hand; it had a small gold band on it. The band looked eerily familiar. "A long time ago, there was a legendary team. Team 7. This team each grew a separate way, one going to the dark, the other to the light, and one, the most powerful, disappearing all together. My world fell apart when the one went dark. But the light drew me in, protecting me; I knew that it would only last a while. Soon after disappearing, the world went into chaos, and the Strong One knew it was time to return, but this time in truth. Not as the Strong One had been. But as she should be. Herself. The bastard took something from me. A precious person. And I will get that person back, Sasuke Uchiha. The Dark one returned, light staining the perfect black as the heart of ice melted. The Light One grew in strength and power, no longer the one that stood by and watch, and shadows stole over that perfect white of her soul as she experienced the real world. The Strong One grew up. Or rather, shed a perfect act like it was mist. The Wise One and the Perverted One disappeared. My world that had begun to rebuild itself was once again shattered. And life as I once knew it crumbled to dust as I witnessed one of the most horrid acts in history. Tell Sakura the Strong One made a promise and I fully intend to keep it." The Kitsune disappeared. No flash of light. No poof of smoke. She was there, then she was gone. Just… gone.

**Later**

"Have you told him yet?"

"No, baachan. I dropped a hint, but… he was never the brightest crayon in the bunch." Deep ocean blue eyes gazed sullenly into violet ones as the two missing blondes gazed at each other. "Well, dear, you know I see you as a daughter figure… but, I'm not sure how to deal with this one. Is Shinzue still there? And Gai, Kakashi, Kurani, Ibiki, Anko, and Iruka?" The violet woman asked. "Are the other Rookie nine, or rather eight, still there as well?" The Kit smiled. "Gai and Anko are dating, as are Kakashi and Sakura. Neji and Tenten are married, as of two months ago. Temari and Shika are expecting their first child in a few weeks. Hinata and Kiba make a very cute couple, and Iruka is dating Shinzue. Gaara and, you will never believe this, Lee are a couple. Choji and Ino are also an item. Shino and Kankuro are an item as well. Sasuke thinks he's gay, though NEVER EVER tell him I said so. He'll kill me regardless of how skilled I am. I would also like to mention that his mind gayness is partly my fault." The Kit turned red. "Umm, Ibiki is still alive and torturing people." She smiled. "I pray that Anko and Ibiki never find out how fast I heal, or I'll end up tied to a tree while they see how deep and long the cut will last." She shuddered delicately. "I have to go, baa-baa. I'll come visit you later." She smiled and waved, taking her leave.

The Kit flashed stepped home, going quickly and failing to notice she was being followed. She stepped silently into her home, and realized she was not alone. With her chakra masked, she gathered all the seeds she could find, hoping to rebuild her garden, and knowing that this one would disappear. She felt a long blade coming towards her and took two steps to the right. Instead of splitting her in two, it left a deep gash on her side. She dodged the blade again and jumped into the air. She was beginning to feel light headed. 'Poison.' She thought wryly 'Why is it always poison?' With her Kitsune mask firmly in place, she threw two kunai, each hitting their mark. The man dropped dead and another one came up behind her, she took a kunai to the back and a senbon to the thigh. She disappeared again. Her garden home burning to the ground behind her.

**At the (insert GGN X)

Sasuke walked into his study after a long mission to the Garden Hidden in the Leaves. The Kitsune's Garden had burned, as had most of Konoha. There were no bodies. No seeds. No life. Not even the smallest leaf left. The Kit had to live. She had to be alive. She just had to. He sat down in his chair and began to work. Paperwork was so tedious! Though he would never complain out loud, in his mind was another matter entirely. He missed his loud obnoxious dobe. The only warning he had was the smell of blood and the soft harsh call of "Sasuke." He stared at the girl leaning against his office wall. The Kit was propped up by the wall alone, having no more strength in her body to continue on. "I don't want to die." She whispered. He, of course, heard her. Suddenly she collapsed. The spot where she had been standing had a bloody print of her back. Sasuke half screeched, causing four shinobi and Sakura to run in to his office. He was staring wide eyed at the girl in front of him. Hands roughly shoved him away as Sakura tore off the Kit's cloak, revealing well-toned arms and an orange jacket. A mesh long-sleeved shirt under a black tee covered her chest and was slashed in a few places. The was a long gash on her left side, deep and surrounded by red fire. Black skinny pants covered long slim legs. A small pendant on a fine gold chain hung on her throat. The pendant was a pretty amethyst stone, long and chipped toward the bottom. It was all eerily familiar. Red flames tried to heal the wound made by a senbon needle in her thigh, but the needle was too deep for it to push out. Sakura grasped it and pulled, the entire thing, when out was as long as Sasuke fore arm. It must have gone straight through her leg. Blood was making a small pool on the ground under the unconscious girl. Sakura gently flipped her over, showing a kunai shoved into her back, red flames trying to push it out, a small amount of green-silver poison on the blade. Sakura pulled the kunai out, and the fire did the rest. "I have only seen that kind of healing once…" a shocked Kiba muttered. Hinata had a hand over her mouth. "As have I. When-when Naruto was injured with a life threatening wound to the lung." At that part, Sakura sent a small glare at the young Uchiha. "Sasuke-sama, who is she?" Neji finally asked, Shino behind him with Tenten. "She is code name Kitsune. She provides half of our food supplies and all of out medical equipment from a base in Konoha. She built the Kitsune's Garden, which was also called the Garden Hidden in the Leaves. She is one of the strongest shinobi, and medic, trained by Tsunade and Jirahia themselves. I do not know her name, so don't ask." Neji nodded taking the information in stride. Then it sank in. He gasped. This was the woman the had helped take care of the HQ from another base?! When he had been life threateningly injured, she had healed him in minutes, and just disappeared. "That's her?!" Kiba asked, shocked. "Yes, oh, Sakura, do you remember her?" Sasuke asked. "She gave me a message for you. Said the 'Strong one' made you a promise, and she would keep that promise." Sakura gave him an odd look. "The only promise that comes to mind is… _his_." She sniffed slightly, still sad from the loss of her friend. Sasuke reached over and pulled the mask from her face, or at least tried to. Her hand shot out and gripped his hand, the was a small pulse of chakra, and his hand fell limp to his side. Sakura stared at the hand then at the girl, who was currently in an attack position. The tie on her mask slipped, and the mask fell in slow motion to the floor. Everyone stared at the girl. A small gold tail brushed her side slightly; little golden fox ears twitched every few seconds, swiveling to pick up the slightest sound. The one thing that shocked them the most were the three small whisker marks on either side of her cheeks. He eyes were closed, she looked as if she were sleeping. A small snore emitted in the completely silent room. Then Kiba began to laugh. "What's so funny dog breath?" Sakura demanded. "One Sasuke's hand was just disabled by a sleeping girl, and two, someone's trying to impersonate a Naruto girl!" he cowed. The sleep fighting girl twitched as first Kiba tried to dispel any genjutsu, then as Neji and Hinata looked her over with their Byaakugan. Then Sasuke tried to use Sharigan, which also failed miserably. The girl twitched and muttered in her sleep. "Black and gold, pink and silver, brown and black. Temi and Shika, Kaka and Saku, Iruka and Shinzune, Neji and Tenten, Hina and Kiba, BaaBaa and the Pervy sage. Lee and Gaara. Strong and Dark. Light the path and both fall into and oblivion," the girl was talking in a singsong voice. "She's a Seer." Sakura whispered in awe, blushing as she realized the girl was muttering about the (insert GGN X) members' personal lives. "Disappear, and save the Dark. Violet, Green, Light. Monster, Alone." A tear silently leaked out of her eye. "Save the world save us all. Black and gold fight and both will fall. Melting under a burning flame of hatred see past the Demon and see the light." Red chakra began to form in a small plate in front of her. A picture formed in the chakra, an image of Naruto as a child, sitting on a swing all alone, blue eyes full of tears. The other children throwing rocks at him. Another showing the day of the Kyuubi Festival. Of a little blonde boy being beaten by the villagers. The next image of Iruka and a nine year old Naruto sitting at a ramen stand eating. The next of people, people they knew, slowly gathering around Naruto, friends, the people he saw as family. The next of Sasuke and Naruto's first kiss. The next of Kakashi sitting in an open window offering Naruto a fruit basket. One of him and Gaara sipping something in the Suna desert. One of Naruto and Sasuke battling it out in the Valley of the End. One of Naruto, shedding a Henge and becoming the girl before them. Then of the same girl disappearing into the forest, of a demon lord, granting the girl immortality and fusing her with the Kyuubi to create a half demon. Then one of a masked figure handing Sasuke a scroll. Then one of the girl looking at Tsunade and Jirahia and smiling. It looked fairly recent. The last of the masked girl killing a man with two kunai and being struck down. She opened one eye to revel a blue eye so familiar that even Sasuke **(!!!)** had tears in his eyes. He just hid them better. The only difference in the eye was that it was demon-eyed. **(Cat eyed.) **Her other eye slipped open to show a blood red eye. It too was cat-pupiled. Everyone but Sakura and Sasuke took a few steps back. Even Neji. The unmasked ninja's tail brushed her side softly, her ears twitched. Her blood red eye was not a kekkai genkai. "Demon's Eye." Neji whispered, awed in spite of himself. "She's the Kitsune no Nine tails! She's supposed to be dead!" The Kitsune blinked, when she opened her eyes they were both blue. "Sasuke… I don't want to die." She repeated, and then fell, dead to the world.

**Later**

"Where am I?"


	2. Ring

**HELLO!!! Back again! Umm, I was rereading this and noticed that I misspelled Jiraiya, someone coulda pointed that out! Buts still, what do you think? Tell ME!!! My friend told me I needed to update, so I am, anyway, recap!**

**A strange girl by the code name Kitsune, seems to be a female Naruto, and she knows where Jiraiya and Tsunade are. She is seriously injured and it is revealed that she is a hanyou, a Seer, and whatever Neji said, I'm too lazy to go look and see what it was. (I typed the last chapter like three months before I put it on my profile!)**

**Later**

"Where am I?"

"In the FireFox HQ. In my room to be exact." Sasuke said, glancing at the girl from a chair placed next to the bed.

"Why?"

"You have already asked me that question, Uchiha."

"How did you get here?"

"Golden Screen."

"Hn."

"Don't even start with that!"

"Hn." Sasuke watched as the Kit turned an interesting shade of red. "You should probably breathe."

If possible, she turned redder. She pouted at him, causing him the chuckle. "What's so funny, bastard?!" She demanded. "You remind me so much of someone I used to know." He replied. "I should. I haven't changed that much." She remarked off handedly. Sasuke had. at that moment, been trying to drink a cup of tea, and ended up spitting it all over himself. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" he huffed indignantly.

"Exactly what is does. Leave now, and send Sakura in." She replied regally. "I need to speak to her about girly matters."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yes. It seems my clothes have magically disappeared, and i need to use the restroom. If I learn that it was you whom undressed me, I will destroy any evidence that you have ever existed, and talk Gaara into hiding the body."

Sasuke huffed again, and walked out, a light red blush staining his cheeks. "Sakura, _her ladyship_ requests your presence." The pink hair konuichi turned to look at him. "Tell her I'm busy, and she can come to me." She replied. Sasuke looked at her, straight in the eye. "Please Sakura. I'm asking you like a brother. She threatened to remove my presence from this world and let Gaara hide my body. Plus, she says we've always known her, and I really need to work on that evil paperwork." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I can't believe any girl had the guts to finally stand up to you." He gave her a sad look. "That's the point. She was sitting." Sakura began to laugh, and walked up the stairs to Sasuke's room. "You rang, milady?" she raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"It's good to see you too, Sakura-chan. Can you please get me an outfit? I thought I was going to die of embarrassment when I woke up and realized I was wearing only my underwear." The pinket smiled. She walked over to the dresser, and pulled out an exact replica of the other's outfit. "Here." She tossed them over. "Ne, don't you remember my promise, Sakura-chan? I brought him back." Sakura turned around slowly, and looked the girl dead in the eye. "Are you-" the girl smiled at her. "It's good to be home, Sakura-chan."

**Office**

"Who is that girl?" Sasuke muttered to himself. He kept remembering that ring. Suddenly, he remembered his mother. Her soft hands carefully applying burn ointment to his cheeks. The cold brush of her wedding ring against his cheek. That's when he remembered where he had seen that ring before. On his mother's hand. On the hand of the golden haired man dragging him home and leaving him on the village gates, before disappearing.

**I hope I get a review. Same as the last time, and same as with my other stories. Hmmm, what else... coughreviewcoughcough. Next chapter may be a while. Also, sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on two other stories as well.**


	3. Story

**OMG!!! I GOT A REVIEW!!! Well, I got 2, but only one for this story, and tons of other peoples!!:) Thanks to Queen brat, ya'll get another chapter! I don't have a beta, and my spelling sucks, so please excuse the errors, and thank God for spell check!**

**:D Umm, yeah. Thats all I got, so... MOVING ON!**

* * *

"How the hell?" Sasuke mused. "Where the hell did that come from? She can't be the dobe! She just can't!" As he said this, his voice was slowly raising. "What the fuck is wrong with me?!" He screamed, banging his head on the table.

O

In the kitchens, the blonde sneezed. 'Hmm,' she thought, 'Someone must be talking about me.' She glanced up to see Sakura staring at her. "What? Do I have something on me face?" Sakura laughed. "So... Who is it that you are looking for, if I may ask?"

The Kitsune sighed. She held up her left hand. "See this ring?" Sakura nodded.

"The teme upstairs has a brother, did you know?

A strong and handsome man. I went on a hunt, to bring that man down. But he managed to woo me, and sacrificed himself to save my life. I hunted down Sasuke, and brought him home. After that I left again, to find my raven. A bastard that smells of snakes and treachery stole him away, and I will not rest until I find him, and bring him home!"

Sakura nodded. Then it clicked. "Wait, how are you a girl?!" She shrieked.

"Eheh. Long long long story! But, yes, Uzumaki Naruto has returned!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If it helps..." She murmured. "I know where Orochi-teme keeps all his prisoners."

"Hey... Sakura... can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"I will not live through this battle." Naruto held up a hand to stop her complaints. "As with all seers, I am aloud to see how I shall die. Orochimaru has taken over Itachi's body, and I must kill him. But the wounds I shall receive will be too great. Please don't tell Sasuke about this. Please."

Numbly, Sakura nodded. "In return, I will give you a parting gift. But you must accept in wholeheartedly, or it will kill you slowly."

Slowly, Sakura nodded again. "Okay. But try not to die before then. Its good to have you back, Naruto."

The blonde smiled. "I know. Hey, you wanna go visit Baa-chan?"

Sakura's eyes went wide. "You know where she is?! Why didn't yopu say so sooned?!" She grabbed Naruto's hand, waved at the sentries, and ran toewards to woods.

"Umm, Sakura... you're cutting the circulation out of my hand."

"Sorry." Sakura dropped the blonde, and Naruto smiled. "We're also going the wrong way, come on!"


	4. Umm, IMPORTANT TO THE ENDING!

Hey, guys, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue my story Why. Umm, so I set up a poll, and if you want me to, tell me, please! I'm not so sure though, it was on here for like 6 months, and no one reviewed, then I added 1 chapter, and another story, and my other story, in the not even week its been on here had more hits than the other. Well, umm, tell me if I should, thanx!


	5. Stickuptheass?

**OMG!!! I GOT A REVIEW!!! Well, I got 2, but only one for this story, and tons of other peoples!!:) Thanks to Queen brat, ya'll get another chapter! I don't have a beta, and my spelling sucks, so please excuse the errors, and thank God for spell check!**

**:D Umm, yeah. That's all I got, so... MOVING ON!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"How the hell?" Sasuke mused. "Where the hell did that come from? She can't be the Dobe! She just can't!" As he said this, his voice was slowly raising. "What the fuck is wrong with me?!" He screamed, banging his head on the table.

O

In the kitchens, the blonde sneezed. 'Hmm,' she thought, 'Someone must be talking about me.' She glanced up to see Sakura staring at her. "What? Do I have something on me face?" Sakura laughed. "So... Who is it that you are looking for, if I may ask?"

The Kitsune sighed. She held up her left hand. "See this ring?" Sakura nodded.

"The teme upstairs has a brother, did you know?

A strong and handsome man. I went on a hunt, to bring that man down. But he managed to woo me, and sacrificed himself to save my life. I hunted down Sasuke, and brought him home. After that I left again, to find my raven. A bastard that smells of snakes and treachery stole him away, and I will not rest until I find him, and bring him home!"

Sakura nodded. Then it clicked. "Wait, how are you a girl?!" She shrieked.

"Eheh. Long long long story! But, yes, Uzumaki Naruto has returned!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If it helps..." She murmured. "I know where Orochi-teme keeps all his prisoners."

"Hey... Sakura... can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"I will not live through this battle." Naruto held up a hand to stop her complaints. "As with all seers, I am aloud to see how I shall die. Orochimaru has taken over Itachi's body, and I must kill him. But the wounds I shall receive will be too great. Please don't tell Sasuke about this. Please."

Numbly, Sakura nodded. "In return, I will give you a parting gift. But you must accept in wholeheartedly, or it will kill you slowly."

Slowly, Sakura nodded again. "Okay. But try not to die before then. Its good to have you back, Naruto."

The blonde smiled. "I know. Will you contact Shikamaru for me? I need help."

"With what?"

"Planning the end." Naruto murmured. She then began to count back from ten. Just as she hit one, Sasuke burst though the door. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He screamed.

"And this," Neji murmured to the new recruits as they walked by, "Is our fearless leader, making a fool of himself in public. Watch carefully, as this does not happen often."

Naruto laughed so hard she fell out of her chair. A tick appeared in his forehead. "Five... Four... Three... Two.. One..."

"Who are you calling a fool you stick up the ass Hyuuga!?" Sasuke screamed.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this pissed since we played spin the bottle when we were twelve and you had to kiss Tsunade." She murmured.

"We promised never to speak of that." Sasuke bit out between gritted teeth.

"And yet I speak of it... How odd. I don't recall that, do you Sakura?" She turned to the pick haired woman.

Smirking, Sakura shook her head. "Neither do I, though I remember when he tried." Both laughed hard. THat incident had gotten him in the hospital for a week. In intensive care. It had been worth it, though, to see the look on baa-chan's face.

**So, there you go, new chapter. Sorry it took so long, for some reason, I couldn't work up anything but apathy to this story. I just couldn't bring myself to care. If your reading this, and I know I skip the authors notes myself, anyway, can you figure out what Naruto is going to give Sakura? Or who it is that is being kept by the snake? Give me a shout if you do!!!**


	6. Plan

**Sooo. Someone reviewed, and added me to tons of things that would take away from the story, but anyway, I suck at writing battles, so we're going to be following Naruto and Sasuke to go kill Orochimaru. Umm. Oh! And you can than Elfspirit (I think) for the next chapter. The deal still stands. Oh and, I feel like an epic Blonde. Of course you already know who's being kept by the snake. Duh!**

****

It took Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Lee an hour to finally calm Sasuke down.

It took Naruto a matter of minutes to fix the building he blew up.

"So... What are we doing now?" Naruto grinned, her canines showing. "Well, now we go get my allies. Then we kill the fucking asshole. It'll be fun!" Light sparkled in her eyes, and they all took a step back.

"What'd I miss?" Shikamaru asked, walking in. He observed the blood thirsty look on Naruto's face, and the terrified looks on the others, and sighed. "Still troublesome, huh, Naruto."

"Ummm... no?" she asked.

"You don't sound too sure. Still troublesome."

"And the war hasn't changed that Kami damned attitude has it?!"

He looked at her. "You said you had something to discuss... General?"

She laughed. "Oh no, nothing at all, just the end of the world, don't trouble yourself with little old me!"

Twenty minutes later, the whole group was grinning deviously. When they left the meeting room, all the new recruits felt the need to run. Really, really far away.

Even further when the blonde woman came out cackling madly. Her blood red eye glowing. "Creepy..." one recruit murmured to another.

The blonde swung around and faced them. "What is creepy, newbie?" The man gulped. "Nothing sir! Uh, ma'am! Umm. General!"

"Very well, carry one recruit."

"Sir yes sir! Uh, Ma'am!"

Naruto grinned. "That was fun." She murmured watching the recruits run the other way.

"You really like torturing them, don't you?"

"Yes." She grinned at him, sharp teeth flashing. "Come on Sasuke, we have a plan to rectify."

She turned on her heel and walked away. Sasuke gulped. The worst was still to come.

**Okay, new chapter, finished. There, uhh.... there, I updated two times in two days. Umm... new chapter coming soon, sorry these ones are so short.**

**-Mendoseku. **


	7. Parting words and Gifts

**Sooo... this took forever to update. Not 'cause I couldn't come up with anything for it, just that the whole thing lost its appeal for a while there. But now I'm back! So party! woooah! **

**...**

"And that's what we're doing." Naruto said. She waved a hand off to the side, and a small black fox appeared. She grinned at the animal.

"Obsidian, I need you to tell Obaa-chan, and the allies, its time." Obsidian, the fox, nodded purposefully, and disappeared in a black mist.

"They will know, and be ready to fight with us tomorrow." Naruto told the men and women who made up the council. She looked from face to face. "Neji..." She murmured. He looked at her. "Never let that stick up your ass take control of your life, okay?" He started to say something, but she turned to Sakura.

"Make sure to burn all of Kakashi's porn." The girl giggled softly, she eyes misting up. Naruto turned to Kakashi. "Don't forget that beyond your little world of books, there is a woman waiting for you at home, a real one, who deserves your love." Kakashi opened his mouth, then closed it again, and handed Sakura a small orange book.

Naruto turned to Anko. "The past is strong, and it shapes you to who you are today, but never let it control you actions in the future." She moved right on to Gai. "The world is a wonderful place, and even more when you have someone to share it with. Always protect that person, even if you die."

"Tenten, keep him on his toes, if he gets too comfortable, that attitude will resurface."

"Temari... Temari... you are you. There is absolutely no way around it. Protect your brothers with your life, and make sure Shika gets some exercise. But with that kid, I think he'll have enough trouble for a couple of years. Shika... thanks for understanding." Of them all, only Shikamaru, and Sakura understood that Naruto was going to die. It was as simple as that.

"Iruka... try not to scare your students too much, Kami knows the real world will scare them enough as it is. Shizune, take care of him. He needs it. Lee... yes, Lee, I know about you and... well... you get it, anyway, that is your lifeline, in the middle of death, that is the one person you should be thinking of. Gaara... take care of your sanity. You two will do well together. Ino... control your temper, Chouji, love her with all of that big heart. Kankuro, Shino... Really, I don't know either of you very well, but I do know you'll always be there to watch my back, I regret that we never really got to know each other."

She turned to the last couple in the room. "Hinata, I'm sorry, I wasn't the perfect guy for you. But now you have Kiba to love, don't worry Kiba, the male Naruto won't come back to woo your lady." At last, she turned to Sasuke. "That's right Sasu, I'm not a guy, and no, your not gay. But Sasuke... you need someone who will love you with all their heart, not a girl who's already given hers' away." She smiled sadly. "Fall in love, and never forget your best friend, my friend. I will see you all at the battle field. Sleep well my friends." Naruto disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"What does she mean, never forget? We'll always be here for her..." Sasuke was trying to deny what was going to hurt like hell. Kankuro looked at them. "What did she mean, 'regret'?" He asked. "She can get to know us after this battle." He too was trying to hold on to someone who had been slowly slipping away for years. It was too much. They'd lost so much already. Why did they have to lose her too?

...

"And on the battle field, where we throw away all of our differences, we will fight and win for the good of the world, and the death of the snake!" The Konoha and Suna forces arrived on the plain that was to be the death ground for many of them in time to hear the last of Naruto's speech.

Twelve hooded figures stood at attention, listening to her words so filled with wisdom. Sasuke now realized why it was that any of them would gladly follow this girl into hell and back. He words inspired them all. Weariness forgotten, and hearts filled with strength and courage, they all stood facing the girl as a familiar blonde woman approached Naruto.

"Come now, baka, its time we ended this little war." Tsunade smiled grimly at her, then turned to face the crowd. "Not all of us will make it through this alive. Many of us will fall and perish, some of us may die here, some may die at home, but before we start, I want you all to know, I am proud to have fought beside warriors souch as yourselves!" She threw her hands in the air as a war call sounded around them. Foxes poured onto the plain, some as tall as or taller than, the humans.

The largest approached Naruto. She smile lightly at the fox, hugging it around the neck, it nuzzled her cheek. "I will miss you kittling." It murmured softly. "As will I, Kyuu, but you must go with Sakura. She will be your new commander." The fox became a tightly compressed ball of flame, and Naruto motioned to Sakura.

The pinkette stood before her blonde friend with a small, watery smile. Tsunade nudged her. "Kneel." She whispered to her old apprentice. The girl bent down on one knee. Naruto held the ball of fire high over her head.

"I, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, daughter of Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash, and Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Hot-Blooded Hanbanero. Adopted daughter of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Jinchuriki of said demon, and last living heir of both Namikaze and Uzumaki lines, so name you, Haruno Sakura, last apprentice of Tsunade the Slug Queen, heir to the demon throne. Will you except the responsibility of the Kyuubi and the powers of healer of the weak, and seer of the future?" Naruto asked, voice strong and resolute.

"I... I will." Sakura was ashamed that her voice broke. Naruto pressed the little ball of fire into her friend's hand, a small tattoo of s grinning fox climbed its way up her arm to rest on her shoulder. "When I die." Naruto murmured quietly. "Kyuubi will become me, and the fox will turn blue. The fox will go back to the Astral Plane, where he lives, and will rule the demons from there. When you die, I will take his place, and you will take mine. So I will always be there for you." She smiled at her friend. "All you have to do is look inside yourself."

She turned back to the people watching. "I give you Haruno Sakura! Third great Demon Leader!" She called. The twelve people in the hoods yelled their approval, understanding what had happened. All their friends knew was that Naruto had just entrusted Sakura with something very important, and that she was indispensible.

"You will not receive the chakra boost until I die, so try not to get yourself killed before then." Hoods tipped back, and before them were three demon leaders, and nine lesser demons, identified by the ears, tails, and eyes.

"My friends, we are about to partake in a battle that will decide the course of the future! Take care, and be strong, for you never know what might be behind you!" She pointed to the northern most point of the plain. Thousands of undead warriors crested the top and rushed towards them.

...

**Woot, so two more chapters, the battle and the epilogue, and this story is finished. Review please, tell me what ya think! =)-ja ne!**


End file.
